


Mudblood Whore

by TheOriginalSinner888



Series: Harry Potter Sins [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consent Issues, Deatheater, Derogatory Language, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Assault, Sexual Violence, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSinner888/pseuds/TheOriginalSinner888
Summary: Breaking into the Department of Mysteries to save Sirius with Harry leads to the worse for Hermione.





	Mudblood Whore

**Author's Note:**

> Short, but I had to get it out.

Hermione had a dazed recollection of what brought her to where she was at the moment.  In this dark room being thrown on a dingy mattress by a crazed deatheater.

She remembered Harry collapsing during the fireworks.  She had rushed to his side and he said that Sirius was under attack at the Department of Mysteries.  He had insisted, even when she begged him to take a minute to really think about what they should do.

A group of them from Dumbeldore’s Army had rushed off to the Department of Mysteries.  But of course, it had been a trap.  Deatheaters were there an suddenly they were running for their lives.  Then they were surrounded.  And then they were taken hostage by the Deatheaters.  She was gripped in the clutches of a man she recognized from the article about the massive breakout of Azkaban.  Antonin Dolohov.

She was so scared and tried to get away, but he gripped her hair and yanked her into his chest.  She felt the tip of his wand against the back of her neck.  Her eyes were wide as she watched Harry faced with Lucius Malfoy, threatened with the harming of all of them if he didn’t hand over the prophecy.  But then Sirius showed up.

All Hell had broken loose as the Order and Aurors showed up to their defense.  Hermione almost got out of Dolohov’s grip but he only held her tighter.

“You’re not getting away from me, girl,” he hissed in her ear and twisted them around.  Hermione gasped sharply in pain as everything went black and she felt a pressure pushing in on her at every part of her body.  Her lungs were zapped of air and she felt like she was being squeezed through a needle.

The next thing she knew, she was in a shack of a room with haphazard wooden walls with the moonlight peaking through the boards.  There was a dusty bed against the wall.

Dolohov violently shoved her onto the bed and she landed with a slight bounce as his grubby hands pulled at her jeans until they were down to her ankles, tethering her legs together.

“I hear you’re Potter’s mudblood whore,” the vile man spat at her as she tried to crawl away.  He was undoing his trousers.

“Leave me alone!” Hermione cried, trying to kick at him.

He growled at her and grabbed her hips, roughly turning her over onto her stomach and pushing up her sweater, pulling her panties down to her knees.  “I haven’t had a cunt in years.  Thanks to Potter!  Trapping me in Azkaban… I’ll get my revenge.”

Hermione struggled under him, but it was useless.  Even straight out of Azkaban, he was larger and stronger than her.  He pressed her down onto the uncomfortable mattress and suddenly something thick and large was being forced into her pussy.  She cried into the pillow as he thrusted into her, holding her down as he did. 

“Ah, no, stop!” she begged.  “It hurts!”

“No, it feels so good,” Dolohov muttered under his breath as he held himself inside her.  She could feel his cock throbbing against her unused walls.

He reared back, his skin scraping against her cunt painfully, and then thrust back into her.  He held his arms around her head and shoulders and started to rut into her.

Her face bounced against the mattress as his body pushed her down with every snap of his hips.  She let out a strangled wail of distress as his cock hit the deepest part of her too painfully.  She could hear the disgusting sounds of their skin smacking together and his deep voice grunting behind her.

“You’ve got a good cunt for a mudblood,” his hissed above her.  “Tighter than I’d expect a filthy little Gryffindor whore to be.  It’d be better if you were wetter.  I can fix that.”

She didn’t understand what he meant.  But he didn’t let her react as he yanked out of her – leaving her aching like an open wound in her pussy – and turned her over on her back, spreading her knees apart.  He loomed over her, curly dark hair hanging in his crazed eyes and ragged face.  He waved his wand over her and a chill swept over her skin.  Her tearful eyes looked down to see she was completely naked.  She sobbed harder – being so exposed in front of this monster.

The next second, he was naked too and her eyes widened when she saw his cock hanging under her legs.  Had that really somehow fit inside of her?

With another wave of his wand, she felt something cold and wet inside her pussy, dripping out onto her inner thighs.  She watched with wide, horror filled eyes as Dolohov kicked her thighs further apart and lined himself up again.  She cried out as he thrust into her again.

“Such a bloody crier, aren’t you?” he spat, his hands folding over her face and mouth to muffle her sounds and cover her features as he pounded into her.

“Please stop,” she tried to say but it didn’t come out coherently with his hands over her mouth.

He groaned loudly as he pistoned into her.  “Nicer cunt with some lube in there.  Maybe after I’m done with you, I’ll let my brothers in arms at ya.”

Hermione cried harder at the thought of being used by other Deatheaters.  She hoped that she could somehow get out of here.  Any way.  Or hope that the Order tracked her somehow.

Like he pounded the spirit out of her with his cock, she couldn’t find the energy to fight his grasp anymore.  She only hoped he was done soon.  She went limp.

He pulled out of her again and twisted her onto her side.  He slid behind her on the bed and then slipped his cock back into her.  His hands grabbed at her body all over.  Her ass, her hips, her hair, her bouncing breasts.  He pawed as her tits, grunting animalistically as he rapidly pushed his cock into her cunt.  She let out a series of yelps until he clasped his hand over her mouth.

She couldn’t believe this was happening to her.  She should have insisted that Harry wait to figure out if Sirius had really been taken.  They should have run faster.

Horror filled her when he did.  She could feel his cock throbbing thicker in her as he started flooding her cunt with his hot cum.  He was grunting in her ear, “Ugh, so sweet.”

“Such a sweet pussy,” he hissed.

Hermione genuinely thought she would vomit as his cock slipped out of her, spurting another string of milky cum down her thighs as it started to drip out of her abused pussy.

“I don’t think I’ll give you to my fellows,” he muttered.  “I think I’ll keep you all for myself.”

**Author's Note:**

> I never know how to end these things.


End file.
